


Magic Or Instinct; Either Way, It Works

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Surreal violence, seriously how do I tag this, tumblr prompt list, weird alien Entity antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Prompt 141: “It’s alright. I’m here. I... I’ve got you.”- Abby5577Wilford and Anti get themselves into more trouble than they can handle. Dark, by some unknown, ungodly force, manages to be there for them.





	Magic Or Instinct; Either Way, It Works

Dark could feel things, in the most theoretical sense of the word.

He wasn’t entirely human, that much was certain. The parts of him that were human - the two corrupted, shattered souls - felt things on a semi regular basis. Which often conflicted with the other-worldly parts of him - the demon, the Entity, the cold. It was like the opposing forces were arguing over the concepts of emotions and instincts that weren’t primal, and Dark had to try to reason, mentor himself into some sort of compromise.

The human parts loved Wilford and screamed for him, longed for him to be safe and happy. But they were so scattered that the black power corrupted them, and they somehow just... knew when something was wrong. Like magic, with extra suffering.

The inhuman parts, on the other hand, were drawn to Anti. Anti had power and was corrupted by nature, and that was incredibly useful. But it was influenced so much by the souls that it felt. It just felt. And that was not the way to power, that was not how one sought revenge. That was a weakness. But regardless, as if they shared the same blood, the inhuman parts just... knew when something was wrong. Like instinct, with more finesse.

Anti and Wilford had bitten off more than they could chew with this one. The thing they had gone after was only a thing in that it had some sort of physical form. Anti had become rather interested in a string of obscure murders and decided to investigate in his spare time. Not to be out done, Wilford had decided to tag along for the confrontation. Dark had dismissed it as some urban legends made up to explain away some strange serial killer.

He already felt a sense of regret when they’d transported to their destination on the other side of the damn planet, because he knew Anti and Wilford pairing up was not very often the best idea. They were usually successful when a situation simply called for brute force, but they didn’t often plan things out, and they spurred on each other’s impulsivity. Together, they were the wildest card in the deck.

The thing was some sort of liquid base. That should have been the first clue to get out of their situation. But they didn’t. Knives and guns were useless. Anti couldn’t corrupt it from the inside and Wilford couldn’t warp it or even flirt with it to get them out of trouble.

Dark had tried to walk off the ‘anxiety’, or whatever it was that was eating away at his brain. It would have been eating away at his heart too, if he considered himself to have such a thing. Walking had been no use. He attempted filing paperwork, to no avail - if anything, the egos various handwriting had made him more agitated.

Eventually, he sat down to read, just trying to wait this strange feeling out. But things were happening to him, on the inside, shifting and screaming and more conflict than he was used. He felt his aura pulling him before he could even begin to reason with it. It pulled in an unusual way, like tugging, like he needed to be somewhere else, right now, and he didn’t know why. He didn’t even know why he allowed it to happen, why he didn’t fight back. He didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that it was the most important thing in the world.

The streets were enveloped slowly in an unnatural cold. Anti was on the ground, nails dug into bloodied pavement. He was violently, to the point where half of his form was reappearing and disappearing and reappearing mutilated And malformed and then fixing itself again. Wilford looked blue in the face, like he was drowning on the very air he was trying to gulp down. They were going to die there, they knew it. For a moment, the cold almost reminded them of Dark, and it brought some sense of comfort. Wilford attempted, with his last ounce of energy, to reach out to the hand of Antis that was more or less constant, and Anti whimpered at the gesture. They must have been beginning to fade because everything was getting darker. But it wasn’t the drowning darkness that had been torturing them for what felt like hours. It was like smoke, and moved with a life of its own.

There was a rumble and an echo, like so many voices, knowing them right down to their molecules.

“ _It’s alright, I’m here. I... I’ve got you._ ”

Anti woke up suddenly, coughing up pixels and blood. Blood, mind you, that he shouldn’t and didn’t really have. It tasted like mortality and was incredibly gross. He felt like his code was all mixed up, and for a split second he was reminded of that strange blue screen Google had spoken about. He didn’t work like that, he was what caused that kind of thing, but it was still scary to think about.

Wilford managed to roll over before vomiting up something thick and smelling of a mechanics work shop. The first thing he thought of was used car oil. He was shivering, letting out sad noises when his poor throat allowed it. He felt coolness rush down his spine and almost winced, until he realised there was a body there with him. A body that had bones in all the wrong places, and it held him. In his peripheral vision, he saw something flicker and spark, and he knew he was home. Even if they weren’t in the house.

Wilford spoke first, since he was the most able to. Anti was still glitching a little too much to get anything out.

“...Dark?”

“You’re both morons. Absolute fools. How dare you scare me like that.”

Anti managed to break through his static to form a tangible sentence.

“Aww, look at that, Wilfy. He really does care.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
